1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical shielding system and an electrical plug connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plug connections in vehicles must be partially shielded in order to protect other components in the vehicle, such as a control unit or the radio, from electromagnetic radiation. For example, the two plug components (such as the plug and socket) of a shielded plug connection include shielding elements which are plugged into each other when connecting together the plug connection and which accommodate the electrical contacts which are connected in their interior. An electrical connection of the two shielding elements may also be carried out via the contacting point of the two shielding elements.
During the operation of the vehicle, a plug connection may be subjected to considerable vibration exposure. The vibration exposure may cause the shielding elements in a shielded plug connection to move in relation to each other. This may result in wear of the contacting point of the shielding elements and thus to an increased transitional resistance between the two shielding elements. This may result in the premature failure of the shielding and/or the plug connection.